


this little love of mine

by reeso



Series: And The Sun Will Shine Brighter Tomorrow [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, i think a lot of people need some vlad/lisa fluff, so here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeso/pseuds/reeso
Summary: Lisa smiles at him, and it's the most wonderful thing in the world.





	this little love of mine

**Author's Note:**

> k so i needed soft domestic feels, and so here u go. i was listening to the end of all things by panic! at the disco, so i recommend you listen to that while you read! tell me what you think!! :)

She is beautiful.

 

Her strong will and caring nature; the way that she is not afraid of what she does not yet understand. Her soft blonde locks and rosy skin; her lovely grace she keeps even with her rotund belly. The way the skin around her eyes crinkle when she laughs or smiles, and her calm peace when she is absorbed in a book.

 

If Vlad Dracula Tepes were asked to define beauty in one sentence, he would say only her name.  _ Lisa. _

 

Vlad thought that he would never reverse his hatred for mankind. Perhaps it’s true; he still  _ does _ condemn them as filthy worms, just as they condemn him as a monster. But if Lisa has taught him anything, it is that hatred is not worth wasting one’s life over. And it truly isn’t, now that he has discovered what love truly is. 

 

Love also apparently means that one’s significant other of the female variety is  _ always _ right.

 

Including about where to live in order to raise a child.

 

When Lisa discovered that she was pregnant, she had begged Vlad to move with her back to her small home village of Lupu. Vlad didn’t have the heart to fight her on it. So, the castle was moved a few miles away from Lupu, and he rebuilt her childhood home. She had cried and buried face in the crook of his neck, and he had never felt so happy with himself in the centuries he has lived.

 

If Vlad recalls correctly, Lisa is about 7 months along in her pregnancy now. She is tired often and her morning sickness only worsens, which worries Vlad even if she says that it is normal. Her feet hurt and she cannot sleep well, and she seems to be going stir crazy because she cannot do her work. Vlad does everything he can to make it better--he massages her daily and holds her hair away from her face when she retches, he takes weekly trips to the castle to retrieve books for her to read, he even goes scouring across the village for her odd, insatiable cravings that pop up every now and then. She feels guilty and apologizes often, but he always waves it away. She cannot help it after all--and her obvious gratefulness is truly all he needs. It will all be worth it once their bundle of joy arrives in this world.

 

“What will we name them, Vlad?” Lisa asks one evening, while they sway together to the music that only exists in their minds. “We have not really talked about that, have we?”

 

He hums lightly in agreement, gently rubbing the small of her back. “I suppose not. Do you have any ideas, my dear?”

 

“Possibly,” She replies. “But I want your ideas first before I divulge mine.”

 

“Unfair.” He grunts, and he relishes in the sound of her tinkling laugh. “Which gender shall I choose from first?”

 

“Hmm...Start with girl’s names.” 

 

“Alright then,” He murmurs, then is silent while he thinks for a while. “Celyn?”

 

“Too stuffy.”

 

“Linea?”

 

“Don’t like that one.”

 

“Gemma?”

 

“I knew a Gemma once. I really did not like that girl.”

 

“Mara.”

 

“Too plain.”

 

“You truly are very picky about this,” Vlad laughs, and Lisa pouts. “Alright, Alright, I’ll try harder. How about….Saria?”

 

“Saria Tepes…” Lisa whispers to herself. She smiles. “That’s much better than the one I had.”

“Well, what was the one that you had, love?” 

 

“It’s too late now, Vlad. I have already fallen in love with the name Saria.”

 

“Alright then,” Vlad grunts, narrowing his eyes playfully at her. “Your turn. I’m not suggesting anything for boy’s names until you have suggested at least as many as I had.”

 

She huffs out a breath. “Fine. I was...I was thinking of the name Adrien. It was the name of a dear friend of my father’s, but then I was thinking that it was a bit too plain--”

 

“Lisa.” He interrupts. “It’s perfect.”

 

Lisa smiles at him, and it’s the most wonderful thing in the world.

 

A bit over a month later, they finally meet their little 8 and a quarter month investment--a beautiful little baby boy. The moment when he hears his piercing cries for the first time, he tries (and fails) to hold back his tears of joy. He is a near carbon copy of his mother, with his wispy platinum blonde locks and his little button nose. The only things Vlad can see that he’s inherited from him is the deathly pale tone of his skin, still a bit rosy from his screaming, and the ethereal depths of his beautiful little eyes. They are the same color as his own mother’s was, and just seeing them sifts old memories to view. He quickly shoos them away in favor of the memories that he’s making now, however.

 

Because his son, little Adrien, is now sleeping soundly in his own two arms.

 

Lisa has fallen asleep, head resting on his shoulder as her body works off its exhaustion. He carefully shifts the baby into one arm, and he makes a face of discomfort, but it quickly (and thankfully) smooths out. He gently wraps his arm around his love, and unconsciously, she snuggles into him despite the cold of his body. Perhaps she needed that right now, anyway. 

 

Vlad Dracula Tepes never thought he would love anyone. He never thought he’d marry, or have a child. But while he sits here, with his new little family, he couldn’t begin to imagine being alone in that large castle a few miles away. 

 

Because this swelling feeling in his chest, this  _ love _ that he feels in his chest? 

 

It finally makes him feel complete. 


End file.
